Spider-Man (Heroes Disassembled)
Spider-Man is a playable character Avengers: Heroes Disassembled. He was one of the first six playable characters to be announced, alongside Captain America, Storm, Electro, Mystique, and the Thing. He is a Gadget User. Spider-Man is voiced by Josh Keaton. Role in the Story S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions Gameplay Super Move Spider-Man shoots two web balls at his opponent. He then shoots a web onto their chest before pulling them towards him. He punches them in the face, sending them backwards. He holds up his hand and creates a large fist made out of web and slams it onto them. He then shoots two webs at them and slams them onto the other side. Character Trait Spider-Man becomes extra adhesive, allowing him to cling onto background environments and interact with them in the way a power character would. Intro/Outro *Intro: Spider-Man is seen swinging through the skies before flipping in, hanging upside down on a web. He exclaims "Introducing your friendly neighborhood, amazing Spider-Man!" He then drops onto the ground ready for the fight. *Outro: Spider-Man holds up his opponent and begins wrapping a web around them until they are in a large cocoon. He then jumps up and begins hanging upside down on a web. Character Ending "After Spider-Man had eliminated the New Order, the two dimensions parted. While the Secret Avengers continued to bring about peace, Spider-Man's home dimension had entered a state of chaos during his absence. All of Spider-Man's fiercest foes had banded together to form the Sinister Twelve. They now wreak havoc on New York, with the Avengers in disarray. In one last attempt to save his city, Spider-Man rushes into battle against the Green Goblin, wielding Thor's hammer, Mjolnir." Trivia *Spider-Man was the original candidate for the alternate reality leader of the New Order until he was replaced by Iron Man *Spider-Man is the only character capable of interacting with the environment as both a Gadget and Power User, having to use his Character Trait to become a Power User. *Spider-Man's alternate counterpart is 1/5 major characters to die or have been dead in the story mode. *Spider-Man is voiced by Josh Keaton, who previously voiced Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate Spider-Man), and Spider-Man: Edge of Time (Amazing Spider-Man) Alternate Costumes *Secret Avengers: Spider-Man's Secret Avengers costume is unlocked by using an archive armory key *Symbiote: Spider-Man's Symbiote costume is unlocked by becoming a Level 30 *Scarlet Spider: Spider-Man's Scarlet Spider costume is unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions *Imperfect Futures: Spider-Man's 2099 costume is part of the Imperfect Futures DLC Pack, pre-ordered from GameStop *Planet of the Symbiotes: Spider-Man's Spider-Carnage skin is part of the "Planet of the Symbiotes" pack, pre-ordered from Best Buy *First Appearance: Spider-Man's first appearance from "Amazing Fantasy #15" is a pre-order bonus in the Collector's and Battle Edition *Amazing: Spider-Man's costume from the Amazing Spider-Man film is part of the Yellowjacket DLC Bonus in the Season Pass. *Identity Crisis: Kaine's costume as the Scarlet Spider is part of the "Identity Crisis" DLC Pack *Ultimate Successors: Miles Morales's Spider-Man costume is part of the "Ultimate Successors" DLC Pack Gallery Spider-ManSecretAvengers.jpg|Secret Avengers Spider-ManSymbiote.jpg|Symbiote Spider-ManScarletSpider.jpg|Scarlet Spider Spider-Man2099.jpg|Imperfect Futures Spider-ManPlanetoftheSymbiotes.png|Planet of the Symbiotes Spider-ManFirstAppearance.jpg|First Appearance Spider-ManAmazing.jpg|Amazing Spider-ManIdentityCrisis.jpg|Identity Crisis Spider-ManUltimateSuccessors.jpg|Ultimate Successors Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Gadget Users Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Deceased Category:Characters Voiced by Josh Keaton